masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MysticX2
A fan of Master of Magic and an admirer of the work that has been done on the Master of Magic wiki.MysticX2 13:58, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome aboard! I just have to mention one thing: please don't add any new articles. I'm using the Wanted Pages list to see what articles I still have to write, so when people add new ones I get confused. Feel free to edit any of the existing articles - there are many. It's always better, like you did, to discuss changes before applying them, but fixes to obvious errors don't require any discussions. Have fun and stay tuned for more articles (esp. after the Olympics are over). --Headrock 14:26, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I respect the work you have done too much to do more than mention anything that I might notice (or discuss changes). :) MysticX2 14:44, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Edits Ok, I made a very minor correction to the Mystic X article. I hope that was right. :) MysticX2 11:33, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :Yup, excellent. I wouldn't have noticed those errors. --Headrock 13:44, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I know that my avatar is the dispel magic image (which I uploaded because I didn't take the time to find the one that was already here), but it kinda works. :D MysticX2 11:55, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for the number of edits today, but they are all very minor. I hate to stop when I get on a roll. :) I especially liked the ' and the "," edits. MysticX2 11:08, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I've noticed that sometimes I can use brackets ([]) that only highlight and other times it works like a link. I've also noticed that on some pages the apostrophes are used for highlighting instead. When I edited the Great Wyrm page this morning I had to use the apostrophes instead of the brackets because it seemed to create a link. I try to use whichever is the most prevalent on the page that I'm editing. MysticX2 11:25, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Icon Templates I've added a page for Icon Templates. Now you have no excuse not to use them :P --Headrock 17:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Great work. I noticed a lot of pages are not connected. So you can't for example click on magicians (link doesnt exist), and get refered to orc magicians. So my question: Can we add such pages? :No. I will add them when their time comes. I am two pages away from finishing the primary links on the Home Page. Once I'm done with those, I will begin working up the Wanted Pages list, so these pages will eventually be added. Of course, as usual, you can stay tuned, add things I've missed, correct errors and so on. --Headrock 01:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :That is my thinking as well because I am just working on a few minor badges and points, but I do like to help when I can. I am cautious because I don't want to mess up any of your awesome work. MysticX2 10:32, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Haha those badges are awesome aren't they. Yeah, it does suck that editors can't win the "created a page" badge (though you could always cheat...), but there are plenty of others to win. ::I was thinking about making MoM-themed badges too, but couldn't decide on good icons to represent each of them. That could be an interesting task to take on. ::--Headrock 22:51, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::My first thought is that the badges are already available, like the levels for the heroes in the game. The simplest thing would be to award them based on how many times you visit the wiki. ::Another thought is to award advancing items and "abilities" (like the ones you equip on a hero or like the abilities a hero may appear with), and it would be possible to gain "experience" based on actions while on the wiki. ::Still another thought is to simply award "fame" (like gained by your wizard) and certain levels would gain spellbooks or retorts. ::A "role-play" adventure on the wiki would work well with some or all of these ideas, but alas I am not very good at explaining things and really wouldn't have ANY idea how to implement any of them. :( MysticX2 14:51, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::I can't mess with the rules regarding how achievements are distributed. I can only change what they look like. --Headrock 17:02, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::OIC, I misunderstood. I was thinking of ... well now I understand. :D MysticX2 17:29, August 8, 2012 (UTC) MOM Home Page I have noticed that the list of spells under the realm images sometimes list the same spell, often back to back. Can that be corrected, or does it need to be? MysticX2 17:32, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :It picks spells at random, sometimes they come up the same thing twice (or more). The only thing I could do to change that would be to write Javascript code for it (probably not the best idea) or to randomize within lists of certain spells. I'm not too keen about either idea, to be honest. Also I don't care enough :P --Headrock 17:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :That's good enough for me! MysticX2 17:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm finding that using "source" instead of "visual" for editing is a lot easier! :D Anyway, Headrock, it seems that if I try to use talk on the MOM home page it will "create a new page". I haven't used talk on the home page for that reason, but I wonder if that is misleading. MysticX2 12:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :I set source mode as my default editing mode (though annoyingly this completely removes the option to switch to visual). Once you learn Wiki code to a suitable degree, you just can't go back - the visual editor is not nearly powerful enough. :As to talking on the home page, that's probably not a good idea - there are far better ways to start discussions about general subjects. If you want to talk ABOUT the home page though, I guess that would be fine. Don't worry, I'm keeping an eye on all changes here, so if you f*** up I'll just fix it :P :--Headrock 12:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I was only going to post something along the lines of thank you for the awesome MOM wiki, but I agree with your thoughts. I think switching to source has kept me from making an error, like the one when I think I copy and pasted the wrong thing (even though it looked right in visual). Still, I'm only making minor changes on a few things at a time because I don't want to interfere with what you are doing. (And I don't want to spend too much time on here every day). I had thought about suggesting a monthly or quarterly Poll placed in that bottom left corner (if you don't have other plans for that). You know something like: Favorite Race, Favorite Realm (including Rainbow), Favorite Hero/Champion, etc. That isn't really a big deal, just a fleeting thought. :) MysticX2 12:51, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :I believe I've activated the polling feature for this wiki, though I have no idea how to use it. It's not a bad idea, though I'm really not bothered with that kind of stuff at this point during the creation process. --Headrock 14:19, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Good changes today Very welcome changes today. It's a shame I have to rely on other editors to fix all my errors, but that's the way these things go. Note that when you input an icon template text, you can put the plural "s" into the template, so: instead of s and so forth. But I don't expect you to go back and change this, it's OK the way it is. P.S. good work spotting and correcting the error in the infobox for Dark Elf Priests! --Headrock 01:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I wondered about the "s"es. I view it more as you are the creator and I am proof-reading (and others)...sort of. Besides, I HATE to write. The main thing I was concerned about yesterdays edits was that those "ranged attacks" that I replaced often seemed to link to that page. At least most of the time they were underlined and in a different color. I think there are plenty of other links on the pages that were edited...if that is what they are there for. BTW, thanks for the "contents"! I was trying to figure out what to do with older posts/edits. --MysticX2 11:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :The idea was to make a link that leads to Magical Damage and Ranged Attack separately; only one of these actually exists which is why they were in different colors. :What's that about "contents"? :--Headrock 13:41, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I sort of saw/guessed the link (the red says page does not exist or something to that effect). When I changed those "ranged attacks" to the "magic ranged attacks" template the link to the ranged attack page was gone...that's why I was a bit concerned, except that most of the pages had numerous other links to the ranged attack page. :When you use a template, the icon itself serves as the link. Clicking will take you to the Ranged Attack article. In fact it's probably a good idea to change the link so that it goes directly to the part that talks about Ranged Magical Attacks, but I'm too lazy to do that right now. Plus I'm not sure whether I'm going to keep the Ranged Attack article as a single article or make separate ones for the different types of Ranged Attacks. :--Headrock 22:21, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I had a new "Contents" box (or I just hadn't noticed it before) with the links to the different sections here...and I guessed that you had put it there. I had been trying to decide what I was supposed to do with all this content, once it had served its purpose. --MysticX2 15:40, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :The Contents box is an integral part of any Wiki article. For some users it is simply "closed" by default, but it's always there. I think there may be some setting whether you'd like it open or closed by default. When I enter this wiki while logged in (as "Headrock") all contents boxes are open, and when I enter without logging in (anonymous) all contents boxes are closed by default. :--Headrock 22:19, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I see, I could probably have figured it out with a little more attention but I was being lazy. Thanks for your help, I'll try to keep these things in mind while I read and watch for corrections that may need to be made. --MysticX2 15:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I started editing the heroes that use magical ranged attacks or and I may have over edited the first two or three. I also noticed this "* Magical Ranged Attacks do not suffer To Hit penalties for distance. Therefore, the values in this column apply at any distance" under a lot of those template boxes. I looked at the source on it and decided it was beyond my current capabilities. That seems to be in each hero's info...if you want to change that. I think I finally figured out what I should be doing when I was working on Yramrag. I don't know if you work by edit or by page, so you might want to work back from there if you check by edit.--MysticX2 21:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :The real question is at which point do the icons become too much. Simple links are sometimes better, especially if there are many icons in close proximity. I don't object to your edits, just remember that it's very easy to overdo it. :--Headrock 22:16, August 18, 2012 (UTC)